


Your Knight in Shining Armor

by Penguiduck



Series: The Fire Emblem Collection [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: You think of yourself as an ordinary girl, only made special by your loving family. Your mum is beautiful and runs the most popular pub in all of Caelin. Your brother is the most handsome man in town, many of the girls searching for his hand as a suitor. Although you feel completely happy with your life, it is about to drastically change...[Reader X Sain] A one-shot.
Relationships: Sain (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Series: The Fire Emblem Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443868
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Your Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> So I started The Fire Emblem Collection well over ten years ago, a series of quality reader-inserts for one of my favorite video games. I've posted on a couple of other archives, but I figured that since Fire Emblem is popular here on AO3, I might as well add what I have here. I will be posting as time permits. These one-shots are fulfilled requests made by friends and fellow readers. **I am not openly taking requests right now, but I may in the future.** I will only take requests through my monthly raffle, which I've linked to below.
> 
> Obviously, my writing has improved and changed over the years, so some of my older works might not be as polished. Apologies. I don't have any intention of going back and editing, but I suppose anything is possible.
> 
> I would like to draw your attention to something I'm trying out to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/50634035). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! This will occur monthly.
> 
> This fic was written back in 2009. I think Sain is adorable.
> 
> Please enjoy. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated! <3

Strangers, travelers and rogues -- they were all here. Knights in shining armor, fair maidens and troubadours of great musical talent! Leaders of war, extravagant explorers, clever magicians! Characters of all sorts, young and old, could be found at the pub that your mum owned.

She was an independent woman, she was. After your father had left your family to fend for itself in the cruel world, your mum showed the town just how determined she was. She saved and scrapped many pennies, bargaining and haggling at any given chance she had. Then she developed the idea of serving winded travelers -- it started out as a small business with only enough profit to earn the family a living. ...but now, it was a huge success. Your mum had the small shack torn down and rebuilt into a pub of great size and stature. It was now the most popular bar in all of Caelin, and even the surrounding areas.

"Come for music and entertainment!" they would all say. "Come to relax and make yourselves feel at home with a mug of your favorite ale!" they would all shout. "Come to Liandra's Pub and sing the night away!" And, indeed, many did come. There was music, there were festivities, there were dancers and storytellers, troubadours and adventurers. They all came to enjoy the merriment, the good cheer, and there was hardly a night when the two of those weren't available. When guests came with long faces, a smile was quickly brought upon their lips. 

Liandra -- yes, that was your mum's name. She was a beautiful woman, plump with rosy cheeks and dark curls that fell past her shoulders in glossy locks. Dresses were her clothing of choice, fanciful dresses that were not too tight or long that they inhibited her from what she loved doing best. She learned to love this bartending business, even long after she had made enough money to sustain her family.

You had an older brother, your elder by four years. His name was Keefe. He seemed to have inherited your mum's looks since he also had dark hair, the color of rich chocolate and enchanting eyes of the most vibrant hues. Keefe was loved by the girls of the town, and many of them pursued him as a suitor, though he wouldn't give any of them what they wanted. He went hunting for game during the day with a small group of men; the meat provided the pub with fresh meals.

And then there was you. You looked nothing like your mum and brother. That was not to say that you weren't attractive, but you weren't particularly beautiful either. You had gotten your looks from your dad, who had left the family when you were merely a small toddler. Because he had left at such an early age, you had no memory of him, and the ones that were instilled in your mind thanks to Mum and Keefe were bitter ones. 

At the same, you had no qualms growing up without a father. The first few years were difficult since your mum was starting the bartending business and Keefe performed laborious jobs just to earn a mean wage. Those memories were few though -- your small family made sure that you never went hungry, and their hard work paid off. Now, Liandra's Pub was making a fortune with dozens and dozens of men and women coming by each night. 

Your mum was very busy, and you rarely had time to spend with her. She would often ask her customers for their pleasures, hurriedly sliding beers across the counters before moving on to the next ones. You were seeing her more often, however, now that you were old enough to begin working here; for the longest time, your mum assured you that the pub was no place for children, and that there were often drunken men who would eye girls in unpleasant ways, but this year, you turned seventeen. You were a young woman now, and Mum decided that it was time that you learned how to work.

* * *

You smoothed your apron so that the wrinkles disappeared; in order to impress the customers, you had to look presentable. Hurrying toward the large barrels of ale, you filled two mugs full of the drink, sliding them to two thirsty men who had just arrived after a hard day's work. You were given two coins in exchange.

When an order of cornbread was made, you rushed into the kitchen to gather the bread; quickly, you sliced it before arranging the slices neatly in a basket. A small cup of butter was added, and you delivered it to a nearby table for your guests to enjoy.

"Ah, beautiful maiden of ale and bread!" a particular man called. 

Thinking that he might have been in need of something, you hurried over to his table where he and a friend were both seated. "Can I help you?" you ask, wiping your hand on a tower tucked into your apron.

They were both tall, clad in armor, and they appeared to be weary from a long journey. One of them was dressed in a green sort of armor, his soft hair an earthly color. His companion seemed to be the exact opposite, instead clad in red armor with a red-orange hue in his hair. Generally, you would have said that they were both very handsome, but you didn't have the time to study them in detail, for there were many customers who wished for your attention.

"If you would, Milady, bring us two mugs of ale and two servings of tonight's specialty," the one with the red armor replied, nodding at your briskly as though he was done with business here and now.

Before the one clad in green armor could say anything, though you hardly dared to think that he actually was about to open his mouth, you had rushed into the kitchen with the order. Because they had ordered the specialty, the food was already prepared, many plates spread over the countertops, waiting for you to deliver them. You balanced two plates on one arms as you grabbed two mugs and filled them with ale.

Heading back to the table, you set the order in front of your guests. "Would that be all for you, gentlemen?"

"O lovely vision of beauty!" the green-armored knight said to you. "Would you kindly give me your name, my dear lady?"

You raise an eyebrow in amusement. It wasn't unusual that the men flirted with you, but that didn't usually happen until they were rather drunk, probably because most of the people who came here were travelers. They were exhausted and their minds were usually on food and rest when they shuffled into the pub. It wasn't until after they were under the influence of alcohol that they made fools of themselves.

But this one? Oh, this one was succeeding right off the bat. You decided to entertain him. "It's _____."

"_____? Lady _____ of Liandra's Pub... oh, that has a wonderful ring to it, wouldn't you say, Kent?"

The red-armored man sighed, "I wouldn't dare say anything."

"My dear _____, ignore him. The chap doesn't know a lovely woman when he sees one. My name is Sain, Sain of the Caelin knights!"

Although you lived in Caelin, you didn't live very close to the capital. Why would the knights be wandering around here? Your curiosity grew and you couldn't help but play along in order to garner more information. "Well, Sir Sain," you began. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Likewise, Milady O so fair! Why, in all of my travels, I have seen few as lovely as you. Your awe-inspiring beauty has left me speechless!"

"And yet you're still talking," you added, drawing a smile from his companion, Kent. Before Sain could speak, you realized that you had other guests to attend to. "I'm sorry, I'm working right now. Perhaps some other time?" You then trotted off, ushering a group of men to the appropriate table.

You noticed that this particular group of men had just delivered the daily supply of meat in the back of the kitchen. This was Keefe's hunting group, and you eagerly greeted them. "_____, how was your day?" your brother asked as he always did. He took a seat, waiting for you to return with various trays of food and mugs of ale and beer. These men worked hard during the day, and they had huge appetites. Luckily, you wasted no time asking them what they wanted; you knew their food preferences.

"It was decent," you said. "As usual, the pub didn't get crowded until the sun began to set." This was probably due to the travelers, since they only stopped to rest here. There was an inn not to far from the pub, and it often directed its guests to your mum's place -- she directed customers there in return.

"I didn't expect any less," he responded. When you set a basket of rolls at the center of the table, Keefe smothered the bread with butter before taking a large bite out of it. He chewed slowly and swallowed. "Best rolls I've ever had."

You laughed. "You say that every time." 

"And every time I mean it. No recipe for rolls can even compare to yours." Keefe reached out and touched your arm with his hand. His vibrant eyes found yours, and you could automatically feel the tight bond that you shared. Your relationship was a strong one -- most siblings might have argued hopelessly, but the hardships that your family endured had pulled you close together. "Go on," he said. "You have guests waiting. I'll join you after the guys and I are done eating."

"Bye, Keefe." Usually, after your brother returned from hunting, he helped around the pub, mainly as a bartender while you took orders and served the customers. You waved goodbye to the rest of the young men at the table as well; they were Keefe's good friends after all, and that made them almost like family. They came around quite a bit. You then took off, guiding some newcomers toward the bar.

The night went by quickly. Occasionally, you saw your mum scurrying about; she often took care of half of the pub, while you took care of the other half. She went back and forth from the kitchen, the bar, and the rest of the tables. Mum looked especially beautiful tonight. She always dressed up for work, but tonight she was in your favorite dress -- a sunny yellow one. Her dark hair was braided elegantly, and she wore the flowers you had picked for her earlier in the day. 

You filled mugs brimming with ale, you piled food only people's plates, you slipped orders of rolls onto tables... goodness, you did just about everything. It was busy work, but it wasn't difficult. You enjoyed working at the pub. Liandra's pub closed at two on most nights, which meant that you didn't get to bed until late... somehow, you were rarely sleepy. It was probably because you were used to the night time shift.

As you delivered a serving of roast beef to a particular group, you couldn't help but overhear Sain and Kent talking about a place to stay. You returned to their table immediately, clearing your throat. "If your searching for an inn, there's one right across the street," you informed. "Free breakfast here if you choose to stay there." You then began piling the dirty dishes in your hand.

"O Lady Fair!" Sain cried. "You are most hospitable." He closed his eyes for a moment as he took a slow breath. "I must say that this is the most delightful meal I have had in a long time, eh Kent?"

His companion gave him a brief nod. You were flattered, but this really wasn't anything new. You were complimented on your food quite a bit. Your recipes were renown, although they stayed in the pub -- only the family and the cooks knew them.

"This was exquisite, a treat to my tongue as you are a fine vision to my eyes!" Sain exclaimed, drawing an amused expression from you.

"I'm... flattered," you responded with a small laugh. You noticed that Kent shook his head with a tired look on his face.

Sain smiled brightly. "You should be, my fair maiden. It must be fate for a knight such as myself to meet with such a delightful beauty!" He reached out to take your free hand (as your other hand was preoccupied with dirty dishes). "We must see each other again!" he said. "Perhaps you would care to retire to this inn you have suggested after you are finished with your work here."

You tugged your hand away. As charming as he was, you felt slightly uncomfortable with his advances. "I live not too far from here. There isn't a point in paying to stay at an inn."

"Oh? But you would not have to spend a single coin! I would gladly share my room with you for the night, Lady _____! My darling, it would be a night to remember and relish --"

He was cut off as a figure approached you from behind. Naturally, it was Keefe, the elder, protective brother coming to your rescue. "Do we have a problem here?" he asked, crossing his arms. Although Keefe was not dubbed in armor, he was fearsome when he attempted to be. For one, he was tall and well-toned from years of learning how to hunt. His handsome face was not his only boon after all.

Sain was surprised at Keefe's appearance, but he did not falter. He stood, extending his hand to your brother. "Greetings, sir! My name is Sain! Sain of the Caelin knights! I merely was engaging in conversation with this lovely lady until you chanced upon us. May I ask what I can do for you?"

Keefe raised an eyebrow, but you pat his arm to let him know that everything was fine. Still, it seemed that his elder brother instinct would not fade. "I'll be watching you, Sain. You may be a knight of Caelin, but this is my sister. Take care of where you might tread." He then walked away to help with the pub tonight.

Kent sensed the tension in the air so he stood as well, handing you two coins. You eyed the coins for a moment before pressing them back into Kent's hand. "That's not necessary... I appreciate the knights of Caelin who defend our home," you began. "Consider this a gift from Liandra's pub." You added, "I apologize for my brother. He's just a bit protective. Have a good evening, gentlemen."

"But wait!" Sain didn't seem to understand. "Wait, _____, my love!" You were glad that Keefe had disappeared into the kitchen for the time being. "I must see you again, my dear! Those eyes... oh, how exquisite they are indeed! I must learn more about you, beautiful one! Oh, the dark demons may separate us, but love shall conquer all!"

You hardly considered Keefe a demon. "Are you calling my brother a demon..?" you asked, unsure of what to make of what he had to say.

"Of course not, dear _____! Just an obstacle in the winding path of destiny's creed. In this young heart of mine, I sense that we were meant to be--"

"I think we've overstayed our welcome, Sain," Kent said, waving a brief thanks at you. He literally then dragged a protesting Sain out the door.

As he was being towed toward the exit, the green-armored knight could still find words for you. "Do not fear, sweet _____! We shall meet again soon!"

You rolled your eyes, wondering exactly what made him act this way. Somehow, you had a feeling that this was not uncommon behavior for Sain, especially judging by how Kent had reacted. If he was just another womanizer then you weren't interested in seeing him again. You had enough of flirtatious men who wanted nothing more than a woman in bed with them. Of course, then again, you had to think about this -- Sain was one of those few who dared to flirt while he was still sober. 

The young men of the village, however attracted they might have been to you, rarely approached you. You suspected that it was mainly because of your tight schedule; it seemed like you were always working at the pub. There was little time for you during the day; although your mum had others running Liandra's pub in the mornings and afternoons, you still felt as though time was short. The other reason as to why you might have been unapproachable was probably thanks to Keefe. You knew that he was only worried about your safety and well-being, but you also wished that he would relax every now and then.

You spared a glance at Keefe, who was currently taking the order of several new guests. He was talk of the town, the apple of many girls' eyes. You didn't blame them; if he weren't your brother, you would probably have found him quite attractive as well, with his handsome face and broad shoulders. Keefe didn't seek a wife, though, as much as your mum encouraged him to. His excuse was that there wasn't anyone worth seeing in town. You sighed, shaking your head in fond amusement.

The rest of the night was plain compared to what had happened earlier. You served dinner and alcohol, and that was about it.

* * *

The morning came, the sun's rays touching the earth, gracing every creature with a golden light. You opened your eyes with a brief yawn. This day would be just like the others, you decided. You wouldn't have to start working until the late afternoon, however, so you still had a bit of time to yourself. As you went about with your morning rituals, you heard screaming outside of your bedroom window. You chanced a glance outside, and you froze in terror at what you saw. 

Bandits. Dozens of them.

What you saw next stirred your heart even more. _Keefe._ Your brother was down there, doing his best to defend the town from these brigands. What if he got hurt? No, you would not let him do this by himself. You rushed toward the door, grabbing your bow and arrow.

Now, you weren't exactly skilled with the bow. Keefe had taught you some basics on the rare occasions that he took you with his friends on those hunting excursions, but you could barely aim and target a deer, much less a bandit. Still, you wanted to fight with your brother; how could you simply run and hide while Keefe and the other townsmen were in danger? With a deep breath, you pushed open the front door and ran outside.

Your brother was much more apt with a bow and arrow than you were; in fact, he wasn't bad with a sword either. Of course, he was nothing like a trained warrior, but the skills in hunting he had gained over the years could be used in situations like this. Keefe hid among the trees, pelting arrows with his hunting companions as others fought back the bandits.

"_____!" You hardly even realized what was happening. The world was a blur, and the next thing you noticed was that a bandit had fallen next to you, an arrow lodged in his neck. Keefe rushed out from behind the trees, a blade in his hand. "Listen, _____, I need to you get out of her. Take Mum and get out of here!" He then noticed the bow in your hand, a pained expression washing over his features. "No, no. This isn't a game, _____, people will get hurt! Now go!"

You didn't want to leave him, but you had always obeyed your elder brother. He was older and wiser than you were, and you knew that. Keefe had always taken care of you... what made you think that things would be different now? You watched him briefly as he turned, striking a bandit with sword, sending the villain to the ground. No, you couldn't watch anymore. You took off, in search of your mum. 

"Mum!" you called out. "Mum! Where are you?" You turned the corner of your house in search of the woman. She was probably at the pub... it wasn't uncommon that she woke up early to check on the progress of the cooks. You ran toward Liandra's Pub as quickly as your feet would carry you. After several minutes, the tavern came into sight. "Mum!"

"Aww... is the lil' bird lost?"

You gasped, realizing that you had been followed. In that moment of cluelessness, you had been surrounded. Fear took you, and you weren't sure what to do. The bandits were too close to you so you couldn't even make an attempt to fire an arrow.

"She's a pretty thing," one of the bandits said. "Let's take 'er to the boss! He'll be happy to have a present."

A laugh. "Oh, the boss'll be more tha' happy with 'er!" A bandit approached you, a heavy axe resting upon his shoulder. "We ain't gonna 'urt ya, lil' bird... if ya come with us quietly, then we'll 'ave no trouble at all. None at all."

You shook your head, unsure of what to do or say, but you had little choice. One of the brigands roughly grabbed you, swinging your body upon his shoulder as though you were nothing more than a sack of potatoes. Although you struggled, your fighting didn't seem to faze your captor. Instead, he just laughed at your pitiful attempts.

"Set her down, fiend!" That voice... you recognized it.

"Oh, a knight of Caelin, one of the Marquess' fools!" The bandit threw you to the ground and you grunted in pain. You turned to see that it was Sain, the knight from last night, who had come to your rescue. "You dare challenge us? All of us?"

Sain stood his ground. "I won't have you harassing the people of this town, especially not this lovely lady. Now leave this place or you will be forced out!" His horse neighed angrily as if to support his rider's statement.

"Alright boys!" the bandit cried. "Let's give this worthless scum a fight he'll remember even in death!" He then charged at Sain.

Luckily, the knight easily dodged, his sword an obvious advantage to the bandit's heavy axe. He then struck once, twice, and his enemy collapsed. Furious, the other four bandits came at him, and he was caught in a fury of axes. It seemed as though he would never be able to avoid all of the hits. Sain didn't -- in fact, he took a heavy blow to the shoulder.

As if on cue, his companion arrived. Kent galloped toward the bandits, striking at one of them with his sword. The two Caelin knights worked together. One would wound a brigand, quickly dodging out of the way of an axe. Then the other would dive in, delivering the death blow. Soon, the battlefield was scattered with the bodies of the bandits.

You were frightened out of your wits. It wasn't rare that you would hear about bandit attacks, but you had never thought that your very town would be the victim of one of these brawls. "Kent, go help the other townspeople," Sain said. "I'll take care of this wound and I'll catch up to you later."

Kent nodded, cantering off.

Sain dismounted his horse, coming over toward your shaky form. "My radiant maiden!" he said, with a forced grin. The cut in his shoulder was bleeding rather badly. "There's no need to be afraid. The bandits won't bother you any longer; the knights of Caelin will chase them off, like the cowardly dogs they are!" He then winced.

You shook off the fear, realizing that he needed your immediate help. "Do you have medicine?" you asked.

He tilted his head toward his horse. "There're several vulneraries in the saddlebag. I'll--"

"No, you sit down," you replied firmly. "Let me look at that wound for you." You hurried over to the horse, returning with the healing herbs that Sain had mentioned. Dressing wounds wasn't something that you were an expert with, but Keefe had managed to bring home friends who had unfortunately been victims of hunting accidents. You knew a bit about healing with herbs and other homemade remedies.

Sain raised an eyebrow at you. "Ah Lady Fair! I had no idea you were a medic as well! Just another one of your many talents!" Honestly, you didn't know what he was talking about; it wasn't as though he had known you long enough to be able to talk about your 'many talents' whatever they were. However, you didn't question the matter, and he said nothing else as he watched you dress the wound carefully.

"Does it hurt?" you asked, wondering how stupid you might have sounded. It was simply strange having this silence between the two of you. In the short time that you had met him, you had come to the conclusion that Sain wasn't the type to bask in silence; he was the sort who enjoyed talking, enjoyed conversation. He must have been in a great deal of pain to have been silenced for so long. You finished bandaging his shoulder. "Better?" His eyes were a vivid green, you noticed, as you glanced at his face. Their splendid beauty caught you off guard.

"Why, your healing hands have eased my pains, my dear!" Sain struggled to his feet, making his way toward his horse. "Lady Fair, I shall prove to be your knight in shining armor. Rest easy, my fair lady, for I shall rid your home of these cowardly bandits!"

Before you could say anything else, he galloped away, returning to where you had left Keefe. You remembered why you had rushed out here in the first place, and you continued along your way till you reached your mum's pub. Fortunately, the bandits had not gone into the pub, and your mum was safe. She begged you to stay with her where it was safe. You wanted to remain with her, while the others fought outside, but something in the back of your mind gnawed at you... you worried for Keefe, for Sain...

You shook your head, wondering why thinking of Sain filled you with so much anxiety. Sure, he had saved you earlier, yet this wasn't the sort of feeling you experienced when you owed someone a debt. He had made an impression on you different than what any other man had done before. Perhaps it was how he continued his advances despite how Keefe had approached him last night. Something in your heart stirred as you thought of him, thought of his safety...

"Mum," you began. The racket of fighting had died away. "I think it's over..." Either the bandits had won or they had been driven away. You bravely crept toward the door of the pub, opening it. The metallic scent of blood reached your nose, and a shiver ran down your spine. You knew that the knights of Caelin and the townsfolk had already killed several bandits, but the smell of blood had not been so prominent before.

You wandered away from the safety of Liandra's Pub in hopes of finding someone that you knew. Before you had run away from the battlefield on Keefe's orders, you had noticed a few fallen townsmen, but it was the bandits who had suffered more deaths or casualties. "Keefe..?" you asked quietly, hoping that he was alright. 

Returning to your home where the fight had began, you saw bodies strewn across the once clean grass. Worry flickered through you, leaving you breathless. What in the world would you do if you were to look for Keefe's body, only to find it bloody and mutilated? How would you return to tell your mum? What would become of you to know that you lost your brother to bandits? Fear and anxiety consumed you. "_____."

You were pulled back into reality. That voice... you turned around, realizing that it was your brother. His face was smeared with dirt and sweat, and it seemed that he had taken a bad injury to his leg, but other than that, he was fine. He was supported by two Caelin knights, both of whom you had the pleasure of meeting last night. "Keefe!" you cried, rushing over to him. You caught him in a tight embrace, much to his surprise.

"_____, I'm fine, I'm fine," he said, his breath shallow with pain and exhaustion. Keefe remained calm and brave. "Find Mum, and get any medics out here. We drove the bandits away, but we suffered large casualties."

After making sure that the two knights were alright, you ran back to the pub, gathering townsfolk along the way, those who remained unharmed. As a team effort, vulneraries, bandages and other herbal concoctions were brought out to heal the wounded. It was late in the afternoon by the time everyone was cleaned up. The bodies of the bandits were disposed of, and the town was relatively the same, though the heavy scent of sweat and blood was still there.

"Keefe, tell me how you broke your leg," you asked. The both of you sat in front of the lake, resting in the peaceful quiet.

He gazed at his injured appendage, now neatly wrapped and splinted, before turning to you. "I was attacked by the handle of an axe," he replied. "It was luck on my part... had I been attacked by the blade, then I may not even have my leg."

"But this was in the middle of a fight. How did you survive? Surely, another bandit would have attacked you..."

There was a brief moment of silence before Keefe took a breath. "I was saved by that knight we met last night. Sain, was it?" He lazily picked up a stone, tossing it toward the lake. It skipped one, two, three, four times before sinking below the surface of the water.

"It was Sain?" If the Caelin knight had saved your brother, then you were in his debt. Already, the town was in the knights' debt for their help. Had they not been here, then the bandits surely would have succeeded in destroying the town and killing many of the innocent people.

"If that's his name, then yes." Keefe tossed another rock toward the lake. "I owe him one." He then looked at you. "I still don't trust him, but... he seems like a good man. At least, he's a loyal knight, loyal to his country and his people. I'm sure that Caelin is safe with him and his companion around."

You shift slightly, wondering what your brother was hinting at.

"I hear he's going to be around for a few days longer," Keefe continued. "Maybe you should go see him." He appeared to be apathetic, but you knew him better than that. Was he actually making a suggestion? If so, this was a first. "Forget about work tonight. I'll cover for you." With his deep eyes, Keefe glanced at you, a faint smile on his face. "Just be happy, sister. Be happy, _____."

A new confidence growing in your heart, you bid your brother farewell. You were off to find a particular knight. The hour passed with little luck. The innkeeper said that he had last seen the green-armored knight walking out of the inn, while you were sure that Sain was not in Liandra's Pub. You checked the armory, the shop, the places that were most obvious as to where a knight would wander.

Dusk had arrived. You returned to the lake, in hopes of finding Keefe, if not Sain, but your brother was no where near the lake. He had probably hobbled away on his crutches to help at the pub. You took a seat on the grass, watching the pale sunset loom on the horizon, various colors drenching the skies. A reflection of hues was formed on the surface of the water as the wind rippled across the lake.

Slight movement through the grass pricked at your senses, and you turned to see a handsome knight, standing with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "O fair _____!" he announced. "Last night, when I first gazed upon your beauty, I knew that it was not the last time that we would meet! And today in the midst of the battlefield, I fought long and hard so that I could see your face again."

You picked yourself up, staying in one place as Sain came toward you. He presented you with his bouquet of colorful flowers, and you gladly accepted it. "Sain," you began. "Why are you still here? Knights of Caelin never stay in one place for too long."

He stepped closer. "Ah, sweet _____, I may be bound to duty, but even more I wished to meet with you. My heart longs to be with yours!"

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"Your eyes, your face, your demeanor, beautiful one!" Sain smiled when you curiously raised an eyebrow. "I see that you have doubts and questions... won't you allow your knight to answer them?" He then offered you an arm.

Indeed, he was charming, but there was so much more that you could learn about him. You were sure that there was a gentleman beneath his flirtatious nature. There had to be more to him then just a handsome face and a charismatic voice. Determined to find out, you gladly accepted his arm. Together, you roamed the town that night, sharing and learning about one another.

...it was years later that you would leave your life behind, your mum, your brother, your town to join Sain in the capital of Caelin. Forever would he be your knight in shining armor.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!


End file.
